Relatives, romance and the deathly secret
by ForeverBlonde
Summary: When Seth's somehow related to him realtive moves to town all hell breaks lose & the wolves are again called to protect La Push. And what happens when Paul imprints on her? Will her deathly secret kill them both? Plz read & review is better than sounds!
1. Somehow related to you relatives

Chapter One - Relatives that are somehow related to you?

**Please read my story and review as if you like romance and twilight then I think you might enjoy this story.**

**Disclaimer: All twilight characters are owned by Stephanie Meyers (all hair Steph Meyers.)**

**VPOV**

"So how exactly am I related to them again?"

"Seth is my aunt's, daughter's son" she looks at the blank expression on my face "it isn't imperative you understand just be polite will you." I sigh deeply,

"I don't really see why we have to move thousands of miles anyway they'll still find me; its like where's Wally except I've already been ringed in bright red so everyone can see." I try to laugh at my own pathetic joke but the most I can muster is a slight giggle, my mum looks at my face and pats my hand sympathetically. For a minute we both sit in silence as the old clock hung on the wall ticks by rhythmically that is until my brat of a sister comes running into the kitchen.

"Look mummy look" she twirls in her skirt; frilly white knickers showing "my new uniform is much better than my old one" one of her pure white socks rolls down her ankle whilst the other stays upright regimentally.

"I am so glad La Push doesn't have a uniform" I mumble as I roll my eyes. My improvised 'uniform' of the day is a pair of inky blue jeans; a t-shirt saying 'join the dark side we have cookies!' and my good old fashioned converse trainers, after all they're vintage (well I have ad them three years now.)  
"I suppose I'd better go put some slap on" I mutter as I stride into my room just as I'm about to close my bedroom door I can hear my mum complaining on the phone,

"I don't know why she wears so much makeup, it's every since the incident. Yeah; it's not even as though the scar is even on her face, yeah it's on her shoulder…" I couldn't listen to anymore of the conversation so I closed my bedroom door on the world. I pondered on what my mum had said as I reached into my drawn to retrieve my makeup bag. It had expanded in size so that the zip wouldn't shut.  
I applied foundation and blended it into my jaw line, I wasn't going to be like those orange Barbie dolls at my old school whom had foundation lines all around their Satsuma like face. Next concealer and powder to cover up some small spots that had unfortunately decided to erupt on my forehead, must says it's the stress that's gotten to me. Kohl to show off my sea blue eyes and a coat of mascara, voila done! I brushed my unruly curls and looked at the straighteners longingly however school started in fifteen minutes and that certainly wasn't enough time.  
I grabbed my 'vintage' school bag or rather the bag I found in my gran's attic from the 1950's, my mobile and I was off. New start, new school and maybe some new hottie's to occupy myself!

**PPOV**

"So who are me and Embry meant to be looking out for?"

"Some new girl from California apparently" Embry sighed as he checked his watch. "We need to be in class in precisely" he consults his watch "two minutes or we are dead." I nod in agreeance I know what Mr. Brook Is like in the morning and stragglers are always punished.

"I know it's just that she's my…I mean my mum's…oh I don't know how she's related to me but mum say to be nice to her as she's been through a lot recently."

"Like what?" I Questioned irritably this girl was going to get me a detention at this rate.

"Don't know, mum won't tell me but she was using her serious voice"

"What's that sound like then?" Seth looked thoughtful for a moment whilst me and Embry chortled to ourselves.

"Look here she comes" I couldn't see who he was looking at for the vast amount of people in the yard.

"How do you know what she looks like if you don't even know how she's related to you?" I teased him and again he looked thoughtful but he caught on and punched my arm playfully,

"Picture."

"Plausible" I agreed and that's when I saw her. Seth strode up to her and introduced himself whilst I stared in awe, gob wide open in that moment I must have swallowed over ten bugs. But I wasn't the only person to have noticed her, the whole playground stood still like time had frozen.  
The girls looked wistful, jealous and the boys looked…well many of them looked like weird perverts but they all stared at her in greed. Each and every person in the yard at that time either wanted to be her, or to have her.  
I however was very different, I didn't want her and I didn't want to be her, I needed her to make my life complete, I suppose that's what it's meant to be like when you imprint. I had officially imprinted, on a girl who was somehow related to Seth, well at least I had one conversation starter then.

**Thank you ever so much for reading my story…I assume you have just read it as this is the end of the first chapter. Ok come on stop burbling now, anyway please review with good/bad comments or add the story to your favorites if you enjoyed it or add it to tour story alerts, it's very much appreciated. I am not a writer who will stop writing because I get no reviews **** however it helps if you do as it encourages me…hint hint **** Thanks again Foreverblonde away!**


	2. The Girls and The Guys

Chapter 2-The Girls and the Guys

**Again thanks very much if you have read or reviewed or added to favorites my last chapter. I also apologize as have just re-read my first chapter and there are many words misspelled and some grammatical errors I will try harder on this chapter to check through. However on the last chapter I was so desperate to get it on FF that I didn't properly check it. Well there's my mini random paragraph that now I look back at is probably longer than I intended but ah well now I really have to stop rambling on now! What can I say I'm a talkative person so when I'm not talking to someone I'm…writing it down for fan fiction…just realized how sad I sound and I'm sorry for my weirdness. Anyway on with the second chapter!  
Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns all**

VPOV

Maybe mum was right; maybe it would have been better to wear a uniform. After all no one would have registered me as the new girl within five seconds if we had all looked the same. Some seemed to just glance and most stared, and then there were the few that were downright rude and practically undressed me with their eyes. I folded my arms across my chest defensively, where was Seth? There were so many people, all tanned and dressed in the same monotone colours. It was like waiting at the airport for the Thompsons escorts to come and pick you up.  
I finally spotted him amongst the crowd of teachers…wait they weren't teachers! Their muscular six foot five phisecs made them look years older than students should be. All three had dark brown hair and chocolate eyes. I recognized Seth instantaneously as he was smaller and younger looking than the other two. My heart fluttered nervously as I walked towards them, my legs had slowed down and I realized that my knees had turned to jelly. I smoothed my hair down, why hadn't I straightened it! They always say first impression count, well I ruined that when I literally fell at his feet. Why is it that when you're scared you trip over thin air? Luckily I didn't land flat on my face, I felt two burning hot arms catch me.

"I got all the girls falling at my feet these days. I'm Paul; and you are?"

I was in heaven!

**PPOV**

For a moment I held her in my arms mesmerised by her scent, sort of like vanilla with a hint of anise. She coughed embarrassed so I lifted her up reluctantly so that she was stood next to me. I could still smell her as I inhaled and as I turned to Seth and Embry they obviously had smelt it too as they looked dazed as if they were living in a dream world. I nudged Embry a little too hard and he fell over,

"Looks like I got guys falling at my feet too" and she giggled, her laugh sounded musical to match her angel like voice. Embry stood up his face red; he gave me a dirty glance before turning to her,

" I'm Embry Call and I will be your personal guide for the day. If you need anything" he looked at her suggestively "I mean anything, all you have to do is ask." She lifted her eyebrow at him as if appraising him,

"And I'm your personal bodyguard" I responded quickly I didn't want to miss any of the action. This time she laughed sheepishly,

"Ok then…" Seth shook his head confused "you've met Paul and Embry; I'm Seth your…I mean your mum's…" Seth looked downright puzzled but she smiled,

"Don't worry I don't quite understand how we're related either but it's nice to meet you, I'm Vanessa." She shook his hand politely before turning back to me and Embry, "seeing as you two have so kindly offered to look after me for the day will you please escort me to the reception, I have to collect my timetable." Both me and Embry instantaneously stood to attention; he got their first,

"Let me take you there my dear, it's too dangerous for a girl as beautiful as you to be wandering around by yourself." He grabbed her hand and dashed off before she could object. Seth sighed exasperated,

"Well I've got to go to class now but…" he paused momentarily "look out for Vanessa; I don't quite trust this school to keep her in one peace, or Embry for that matter." He nodded so I ran off towards the reception, suddenly I sniffed the air. Something wasn't quite right, the air was too still, it was smoke. Smoke was puffing from the entrance to the reception, fire. My girl was in the midst of a fire. My head whirled and my stomach lurched as the ring of the fire alarms sounded out throughout the school. My girl was in danger. And with that I sprinted to the school entrance whilst students ran out screaming. One student turned baffled,

"Why are you running into the school, there's a FIRE?" I didn't even register them as I braved the flames into the entrance hall, I looked around for Vanessa, where was she? It wasn't the time for hide and seek and we didn't have much time…

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and remember reviews only make me write faster **


	3. Too Hot For Words

Chapter three - Too hot for words

**I'm back with another chapter all say yeah! Thanks to all who have read/reviewed/added to favorites this story as more people have done this with my last chapter so thank you :) Hope you all enjoy this chapter and I will be putting a link to the clothes that I imagined Vanessa in however if you'd rather use your imagination then do so. **

**VPOV**

I had been discussing teachers with Embry when it happened,

"Oh you've got Mr Daken he's a bad ass teacher he…" He sniffed the air suspiciously "I mean you got to…" again he looked around his face suddenly shocked with pure horror.  
Smoke was slowly drifting into the room; the store cupboard door was slowly crumbling to ash. "We've got to go" Embry grabbed my arm tightly and we headed towards the door he grabbed the handle but quickly retracked it "ouch! It's hot" he tried it again "and locked." Students and teachers alike were racing towards the doors in an attempt to get out. I knew who had done this, they'd found me.

**PPOV**

I ran to the school doors and tried to push them open, they wouldn't budge. I counted to three and kicked the door as hard as I could, the lock broke and the doors swung open. Flames blazed throughout the crowded room as people fled out of the now open door. They pushed past me aggressively as I peered around looking for her.  
The flames were consuming every inch of the room, the power of them devastating everything in their path. I heard a cry,

"Embry just go" a cough "save yourself" another cough "I'll be fine please…" and the voice cut out. I zoomed towards the voice; I saw Embry dithering before the fire escape his hair matted with sweat. My girl layed on the floor; her hair fanned out like a halo and her inky blue jeans ripped and frayed. Her eyes flickered open momentarily,

"Paul" she forced a smile as I knelt beside her "I'm sorry, I wish I could have known you longer, my leg" she indicates to her leg that I now see is covered in blood. "Please just go, you too Embry" and with that she passes out. My eyes water, I never cry. I carefully lifted her and nod to Embry to follow.  
I calmly walked out of the entrance door to the school yard where firemen and an ambulance have gathered. One of the paramedics started to talk to me,

"Its ok son we've got her, we need to see if she's ok so can you put her down?" I smile to myself amused at the amount of caution he's treating me with; I must look scary. So bemused by his expression I put her down and stroked her head softly.  
The next couple of hours were a blur, a mixture of hospital attendants talking nonsense and whirring machines. Vanessa was whisked away and eventually, and I mean eventually they let me see her…

**VPOV**

Noises, voices,

"Vanessa?" Again machines buzzed the heart machine a rhythmic song, "Vanessa?" God the person was persistent I had thought so I opened my eyes revealing the beautiful colours of the world. Paul stood above me his chocolate puppy brown eyes deep with worry, his mouth sealed a tight expression of anxiousness.

"Wh…wh…where am I?" I asked glancing around the room at my surroundings.

"Your at the hospital, your safe, but the police want to talk to you." He looked concerned and puzzled "they say that you might know who did this." "I asked them why they specifically wanted to talk to you, I told them that you'd only just joined our school but they didn't listen" Paul shoulders shook violently so I rested my hand on his arm and he immediately stopped.  
"They said it was private matter and to…" he looked embarrassed "they told me to stay away from you." For a minute Paul looked guilty and heart broken "but I told them I wouldn't, that I had to be with you." He stared into my eyes and at that moment I could practically see into his soul. A nurse entered carrying a large looking needle,

"Sorry honey but you need your medication; your boyfriend can stay with you if you like?" She smiled warmly at me and neither I nor Paul objected to being called boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Paul?" I asked,

"Yes he replied instantly.

"I'll tell you about it when I wake up, I promise you I'll tell you, I'll explain and then it'll all make sense" I paused "and then you'll run as fast and far away as you can." My eyes brimmed with tears and he caught one delicately as it slid down my cheek,

"No matter what you tell me I won't run away, I promise."

"You swear?" I enquired my voice now drowsy and slurred,

"I cross my heart and hope to die; stick two fingers in my eyes" I motioned the actions and we both giggled.  
Everything was going to be ok after all…

**Hope you all enjoyed that chapter and again thanks for all reviews so far and keep reading! :)**


	4. Guys that like you

Chapter Four –Guys that like you…

**Please everyone read and review this chapter I'm literally begging you. Recently I've been reading a lot of fan fiction stories and recognizing that many people who write them have serious talent. I try the best that I can to make my writing interesting, funny, witty and breathtaking and just that small comment makes a difference, improvement or praise so please take 10 seconds to review my story today…now I sound like and advert :L but please do review. I'll love you forever if you do and I promise to read your stories and review them now that sounds like a deal!**

**VPOV**

"Now we've assessed your situation and we've come to a decision." I gulped my heart beating so hard it practically burst through my chest.

"You can't make me leave…" my eyes started to water, "I've settled, you said I'd be safe here…you said I'd be safe!" I screeched the last part desperately before sobbing into Seth's shoulder. He'd arrived half an hour before hand to take me home as the doctors had discharged me however the jerks also named police decided they needed t have a…little word with me.

"Now calm down, we haven't mentioned anything to do with moving" I smile ecstatically "although as you fully well know you would be better off somewhere else, it might be dangerous for you here."

"But you don't know it was him?" It was the first time Seth had spoken since he'd gotten here, he glared at the police man sceptically, "Do you?" The police man mulled this over in his mind and eventually sighed,

"Well no we don't know that for definite but we have our resources" smug git I thought to myself.

"But she can stay here?" Seth again questioned the police man aggressively,

"For now." His assistant motioned to her watch and he stood up to attention, "I will bid you farewell and I do so hope we don't have to meet under similar circumstances" and with that he zoomed down the squeaky hospital corridor followed by his eager assistant running along beside him. I sighed heavily before silently following Seth home, he tried to make light conversation nonetheless my silence was not disturbed. My mood did not improve as the weather turned from bad to worse as it started to hail.

"We're in America for god's sake it isn't meant to hail" and with that I heaved myself indoors. I unlocked the door cautiously; out of habit I suppose and tripped over a package awaiting me on the doorstep. I peered around the room, again another habit I'd picked up after being stalked for over six months. I opened the package and there lay an ordinary black umbrella. I stared puzzled for a moment before opening the letter that had fallen to the floor.

_Dear Vanessa,_

_The umbrella is for you as you may have certain views about the weather always being sunny as you did used to live in California. You know what they always say:_

_Friends will give you their umbrella_

_Best friends will grab yours and say run-bitch-run!..._

_Guys who like you will send you one in the post_

_God I sound so corny, well I hope you like my lame attempt at a joke :)_

_Maybe we could meet tomorrow? I'll be meeting Seth to walk to school tomorrow around 8:30 at the end of your street. If he asks anything about why your walking with us just tell him it'll make him look cool and I'm sure he'll shut up!_

_I enjoyed meeting you today…but obviously not the sticky situation we endured._

_Lots of l_

_Paul_

I was over the moon. He must like me; I mean that letter just proved it right? Just to be sure of myself I spent the rest of the evening leafing through old _Cosmo's _and_ sugar _magazines. After about a zillion 'does he like you tests' I think I confirmed it yes he did like me and I was seriously sad for doing of that. Everything was perfect…or my version of perfect which was I have to say pretty warped. He liked me and I was going to tell him about what happened to me, why I was here, who was trying to kill me. The real question was how?

**Hope you all enjoyed another chapter. I know it was a short one but you either get short ones in like 2-3 days or longer ones in more 7-8 days your choice (seriously I'll put it up as a poll on my profile.) Please review, it's really simple to do just click 'review this chapter' at the bottom of this page and you will make me as happy as Larry (whomever this strange Larry everyone seems to refer to is.) If you don't I might become an unhappy bunny…or rather penguin as I think that's cuter, yes an unhappy penguin :) Again add this story to your favourites or add it to your alerts if you want to read the next chapter which will hopefully be up in around 2-5 days (depending how long you guys want it too be.) **

**Foreverblonde away!**


	5. The Deep Dark Deathly Secret

Chapter five – The Deep Dark Deathly Secret

**Thanks again for all of your reviews and those who have reviewed/added story to favorites or alerts will have this chapter dedicated to you :)**

**Again please all enjoy this chapter**

**I own nothing**

**Dedications: ****Everlasting Midnight, Katie Black15, ****jigokunooujo, ****MadToTheBone1, KiraKitsune18, blazeyjamie1987, Seras16, Dancer96, tsunamicurl & I hope that's everyone and that I haven't missed anyone out.**

**Enjoy!**

**PPOV**

Hair jelled or none jelled I had pondered to myself that morning. I started applying it and then stopped abruptly, I looked like a pineapple. I washed it out over the sink and stared at myself in the mirror, no spots good, it seemed to be an advantage of being a wolf but then and again I guess most normal wolves wouldn't get spots.  
I had scrutinized my look, my 'image', I even called upon my sister for help, now that for me was low.

"Not that top; the other one, no not that one!" She had seized a checked casual shirt from my wardrobe, "this one and wear your dark jeans and converse." She went to grab my converse that instantly fell apart as she held them,

"Trainers it is then" I had murmured to myself. No phasing today I told myself as I buttoned my checked shirt that I'd gotten for Christmas.  
I had walked to meet Seth speedily desperate to see her again but slowing as I reached nearer to meeting point, well I didn't want to come across to desperate now did I?  
After waiting five minutes Seth appeared and ran up to me and jumped onto my back. I tackled him to the ground and glanced around apprehensively for Vanessa, and then she came like an angel sent from heaven.  
Her long silky hair was straightened so it fell like a waterfall down her back bouncing along, free.  
She wore light sky blue jeans and a dainty pearly white camisole. Again she had a pair of converse on but they were knew and had no scuff marks to be seen. Along with two slim bangles that jingled together musically as she moved and navy blue kohl around her eyes to emphasise the sea green colour.  
She smiled nervously but exitedly as she strode up to me and Seth, I immediantly stopped fighting and went to envelop her in a bear hug. She squirmed at first obviously embaressed but after twenty seconds or so she relaxed and chuckled,

"Well that's a friendly welcome." She said it as a true statement but I could see appreciation in her eyes, "not everyone around here is as friendly" and she motioned to two girls who were whispering and giggling across the street. I glared hard at them brutally and they shut up before continuing down the street, well that was my job done!  
"Well let's hope today is more of a…" I paused "successful day" Vanessa's smile turned into a frown,

"I dam well hope so." She sounded so sad,

"Turn that frown upside down missy" and I had pulled a stupid face and got exactly the reaction I'd been hoping for, that magical laugh.  
This day sure as hell was going to be a good one!

**VPOV**

Throughout that day me and Paul talked about everything…well almost everything. I'd planned to tell him at lunch but everyone was sitting together in the cafeteria and Paul introduced me, they were all so friendly and he looked so happy that I couldn't possibly ruin his day.  
During that lunch hour I met Kim and Jared, they were most defiantly a couple and it wasn't just Kim or Jared it had to be Kim and Jared they were like one person.  
At a first glance she was an ordinary girl, plain features; big grin, nothing special. But the way Jared looked at her literally made me want to cry. The adoration and love in his eyes was a romance movie in anyone's eyes, and his eyes were all for Kim.  
Then there was Quil and Helena (_**Am going to write another story after this one about them) **_who had supposedly just moved here not too long ago but they were again so easily a couple it would be impossible to miss.  
And not forgetting my relative Seth and Jacob who like his name very much reminded me of a bear, all muscle and brawn.  
Never before had I met such a welcoming bunch of people, they accepted me without so much as a second glance, I was instantly part of their group and discuissions. Not once did they leave me out or ask odd questions, infact they didn't ask any personal questions it was all just general chit chat really. I found out that Jacob was in my English and Paul in my maths, Kim and Jared in my history and again Paul in my Spanish.  
That lunchtime was simply the best spent hour of my entire year and when the school bell rang I moaned unhappily.

"Why are you moaning?" Paul had quired my strangle "you've got Spanish with me next and that certainly isn't anything to complain about. I grinned my mood suddenly uplifting, another hour with Paul what not to love?  
I looked at his pleading adoring face and told myself that I would have to tell him in Spanish, no if's or buts he HAD to know. I now knew two things, there was something inside of me that pulled me; attracted me if you like to Paul more than any normal human feeling. The second thing I knew was that although it was Spanish next I certainly wasn't going to explain the language in it!

**PPOV**

We were mid way through Spanish when she told me,

"You know I was going to tell you about why the police wanted to talk to me today." I nodded knowingly as she carried on, "well here goes" she sighed dramatically twiddling her fingers; I reached out and held her hands gently.

"The reason that I really moved here is because there was a situation back in California" her voice had stuttered momentarily, "I won't go into detail but I had this friend and he used to be perfectly ordinary until one day when we had this argument and the next day he came into school looking sick, deathly pale and so very cold…" she shivered at the thought so I put my arms around her.  
"He began skipping classes and sending me weird notes. One day it'd be 'do you want to meet up? The next why didn't you answer my text' and another demanding that if I didn't meet him he'd come and kill me.  
I told the police of course but they didn't do anything, he sent death threats and many times when I used to walk home I felt like someone was watching me. One day he kidnapped me and tormented me, questioned me about a few things including blood. His eyes that day had looked so unforgiving, so devilish, so hungry that I was afraid that I wouldn't leave alive."  
My breath stopped and my heart beat faster as she continued shaking, "luckily the police found me after someone confessed to knowing where he was and I was saved, but he managed to get away. When he saw the police approaching he fled quicker than a cheetah over the hills. So I moved out here, where no one knows me." Her eyes turned dark with horror as she crept forward and whispered in my ear," but do you know what? I think he started that fire, I think he's here, and this time I don't think I'm going to make it out alive."  
We both jumped as the Spanish teacher clapped her hands and called out for silence. The rest of that lesson we sat in silence not speaking, practically not breathing. For once I Paul was lost for words. At the end of that lesson I couldn't control it any more; the shuddering inside my body couldn't be contained any more. I shook violently and head for the exit to the school, I was almost out of school ground but not before I could hear her call to me,

"I'm sorry Paul, I knew I shouldn't have told you, I didn't mean to bring my mess upon you, and don't worry it'll all be over soon."  
I longed to sprint up to her and wrap my arms around her but my body was shaking so badly if I had I might have phased right there on the school ground.  
As I phased and legged it into the forest only one thing crossed my mind, there was some evil psychopath coming for Vanessa, and I had to stop him.

**Again I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I tried to extend it and make it so it explained it in enough detail. Reviews are so easy to do just click review this chapter at the bottom of the screen and type a comment, please. Reviews are as good as chocolate biscuits! And hopefully my next chapter will be on here soon!**

**Foreverblonde away!**


	6. Fangs & the Claws

Chapter six – A secret admirer  
is only a stalker with stationary

**Thanks again ever so much for those that reviewed my story and do keep reading and if you have an constructive criticism your welcome to tell me as feedback is always helpful. **

**Dedications are to everlastingmidnight for reviewing my story first **

**Remember my promise (making the brownie salute): I promise to read your story and hopefully comment on it and if your review is extra special you will have my next chapter dedicated to you :) I told you I was mad, so enjoy!**

**I own nothing!**

**VPOV**

My eyes watered as I saw him dash into the woods, a sensible girl would go back to class, a rebellious girl would skip the rest of next lesson and go home, but I was neither sensible or rebellious so I ran after him into the forest.  
My hear pounded as my feet thudded against the woodland floor, my hair danced beside my face glad to be set free and twirling into loose waves with every stride.  
Crow's squawked from every angle, watching me, stalking me. After a couple of minutes I stopped, Paul had gone and I was lost. I peered around at my surroundings tree's; tree's and…oh joy more tree's. Nothing memorable, nothing different just the forest and me.  
Suddenly I hear pounding of footsteps, something heavy. At that moment I actually saw my life flash before my eyes, my mum, my dad, my sister and Paul. I nodded to myself, I'd lad a good life, a fairly happy life until recently, and at least the stalker soon to be murderer would leave after killing me. La Push would be safe once again, that made me a sort of hero, I smiled to myself me a hero.  
"Hello Vanessa did you miss me?"  
My eyes blinked at the creature stood before me, more beautiful than any human could be. His skin twinkled in the sun, his ghastly chalk white face grinned devilishly as he pounced so that he was stood a mere couple of metres from me.  
"Now I know I don't quite look the same as I used to" he twirled "but I had to change my image what with the police on my case." He'd cut his hair shorter and his clothes, so casual back in California now resembled something someone would wear in the 1800's.  
Although the mere memory of him that provoked my every nightmare came back into my head there was something about him that drew me closer. His eyes so red, so hungry looked at my leg where I'd cut myself running through the forest.  
"What are you?" I queried my voice strong despite the fear in my heart, he grinned to himself like a cat who got the cream; smug and superior.  
"Well you've certainly developed an eye for change now haven't you my pet? Because of you something happened to me that night" his eyes clouded over and he shuddered remembering something foul. "In the rain and the hail I ran home upset at the argument between us, two such good friends."  
" I ran into the most exquisite creature, much more beautiful than you my dear" and he disdainfully looked me up and down, I hugged my knees to my chest.  
"She changed me, she turned me, she said she needed more of us, but she soon died by the hands of your wolf friends. _**(This will all be explained as this woman is killed in Quil's imprint by the wolves)  
**_

He grins ecstatically, "So I thought to myself that she wouldn't be dead if it weren't for you. If you hadn't of had that argument with me then I wouldn't have been changed and she wouldn't have come here. So I thought I'd have revenge, I dish I think is best served cold, vampire cold."

"You will be a lovely main course dear and then maybe a dessert on say…your sister." I leapt at him with everything I had but he pushed me away as if I were nothing but a feather to him.  
Big snarling fangs grew from his mouth and he hissed at me before getting ready to pounce at me, to kill me. I said my prayers and hoped to god that he wouldn't kill any more people, hoped to god that the police would catch him, my death was worth that wasn't it?  
I heard a howl, a roaring piercing through the stiff air howl. The guy, who was no longer my friend Jack looked horrified as a enormous wolf came shooting from the tree's and was stood at a defensive position in front of me before I could even blink. That's when everything went black, my old life was over and a new one had just begun…

**Hope you all very much enjoyed that chapter and again you all know my deal, my promise if you don't then scroll to the top as it is all stated there.  
What will happen next stay tuned to fan fiction for the next 1-5 days (depending how quick I write) to find out?**

**Keep reading**

**Adios foreverblonde**


	7. The Big Bad Wolf

Chapter seven – The Big Bad Wolf

**Thanks ever so much again for all who read/reviewed/added to favorites/ added to alerts. Reviews are better than chocolate cakes iced with fudge icing…mmm time to go & get some food I think :) Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Dedications: To all who have reviewed especially Everylastingmidnight for constantly making reviews on each chapter!**

**I own nothing!**

**Songs: Haven't actually told you guys what music I listened to whilst writing these chapters as I don't always listen to music…sometimes I'm watching Hollyoaks! :) But for this chapter the music I listened to was Eminem ft Rihanna - love the way you lie & Kelly Rowland ft David Guetta - Commander so you don't have to listen to these but if you wish to then do :D**

**PPOV**

I had smelt something when I went into the forest. Obviously I went into the forest intentionally because of her, she told me what had happened to her and I simply couldn't contain my anger.  
She had told me her deepest darkest secret, at that moment I decided that I would tell her. She trusted me with her life or she wouldn't have told me about the incident. If she trusted me then I had to trust her and tell her.  
But as I ran into the woods the air didn't quite feel right, something, something had changed. Something new had come to town, something evil and strong, a vampire.  
I sprinted towards the strong scent, already in my wolf form tracking it was easy and I soon found the foul beast. As I entered a clearing point in the forest where the vampire was I was shocked to find my girl, Vanessa cowering at the leeches knees.  
The vile creature's fangs were out ready to pounce and my girl sat; hands together as if praying. Vanessa turned to face me her face a mixture of surprise and shock and the leeches face was positively horrified, I chuckled to myself.  
My survival instincts kicked in and I attacked the creature with everything I had. He turned and fled, I raced after him until we reached the abandoned railway where he disappeared. Sam voice was urgent in my head,

_What happened? Why did you go it alone? What was it?_

I sighed not bothering to respond and sprinted back to Vanessa. Before reaching her I phased back into my human form, it was time to face the music.

**VPOV**

I'd found him, Paul was stood in front of me in nothing but a pair of denim shorts. His muscles were…they looked…well there isn't words to describe how they looked well oiled is the best I can come up with.  
His facial expression was a mixture of worry and anger, not a good mix.

"Erm…" I began and my words simply got lost and I shut my mouth quick. Paul paced to and fro for a couple of minutes before actually starting to speak.

"Who was that guy" he demanded furiously, I was not expecting such a brutal attack.  
"Well he was my…and then I…and then he…well…there isn't really an easy explanation." I paused deep in thought until I blurted out, "I'm not the only one with secrets hmm? Wolves? Explanation por favour?" I tried to sound confident but my voice stammered and stuttered.  
Paul sighed looking sad, like a little boy and I ached to wrap my arms around him comfortingly.

"Well here's the thing…" and that's when he explained to me the business, the deal, the reason behind the secrets, the secret I had to keep, Paul was a wolf…

**PPOV**

I told her, she'd seen me after all so there was no point denying it. She sat and she listened and well…she freaked but not major cry your eyes out freaked she simply started screeching 'oh my god' for around two minutes before finally shutting up.  
Which I thought was quite an achievement after all I was expecting her to go running to the police or start hitting me or something, well that's what Jared said Kim did anyway. But everyone's different after all like they always say individuality…even in a strange situation like this.  
I took the decision to take her to Emily's after I told her, that way she might understand better and maybe…become part of our family.

**VPOV**

He led me to Emily's slowly, carefully his feet barley disturbing the crisp leaves beneath us. I felt a connection between us that had only strengthened after he told me about his secret as it had before when I told him about me. I had listened in silence just like he had and he had explained simply, not using any complicated jargon; he said he'd leave that job to Sam.  
As we walked in silence I imagined him sprinting as a wolf through the forest, nothing to scare him, nothing to stop him and I sighed wishing I had that amount of freedom.  
His face was a perfect expression of control as we walked briskly to Emily's, whoever this Emily was that Paul hadn't old me he only said that I would understand more by talking to her.  
After around ten minutes we reached her house, it was small; cosy and looked tranquil and serene from the outside but as soon as we stepped through the door the peace was disturbed.

Embry, Seth, Quil, Jared, Jacob and another man sat around the small hand carved wooden table, the only face I didn't recognise I presumed was Sam and the way the others looked at him in admiration made me naturally place him as the 'leader'.  
Kim sat next to Jared happily tucked underneath his arm, she looked extremely happy! Then came Clare appearing from a door to the right,

"Hi Vanessa I wondered how long it would take for you to find out, welcome to the crew!" She bounced over to me and gave me a great big hug before continuing, "Come on Emily and I could do with some help in the kitchen, these guys eat for England!" She was so welcoming that I immediately followed her through I door to a small old fashioned kitchen.

This must be Emily I thought to myself as a dark skinned dark hair small woman turned around to face me. Claw marks were obvious on one side of her face but they didn't disguise the beauty of her.

"Clare must have already welcomed you, I'm Emily, sorry to be brass but do you know how to cook?" I nodded in response, "because as Clare might have already mentioned these guys make bodybuilders look like models, so can you do some pancakes?"  
Again I nodded and got to work measuring and mixing and frying pancakes until I had a pile of at least fifteen. I followed Emily into the dining room and layed the pancakes on the table as Clare ran backwards and forth with numerous other dishes containing overwhelming amounts of food.

Emily went to sit next to Sam and he kissed her passionately, I looked away slightly embarrassed but none of the others seemed fazed except Seth,

"Can you please not, I'm trying to eat" he joked and Sam tried to swat him playfully. Clare giggled and leapt onto Quil knee, cosying up to him her silky hair trailing on his bare chest. That's another thing that made me blush; every single boy/man there wore only shorts even my relative little Seth whom for his age had a buff body.  
I dithered where to sit, all the chairs were taken; I stared at the ground for a couple of seconds unsure of what to do before Paul pulled me over to sit on his knee.  
My eyes widened with shock as he dragged me onto his knee, merely an hour ago he had been fuming angry with me, tlk about mixed emotions however I was extremely happy to be back in his good books. I rested my head against his alarmingly warm chest, he was just like a human water bottle except cuddlier.

I looked up at Paul and he looked back at me with such love and adoration that I knew, at that moment I knew that he was my soul mate, I loved him more than anything I had ever loved before. I trusted him with my life, I'd go to the end of the earth for him, I'd kill for him. And I knew this all from one look, and what a look it was. There was only one problem, what Paul said next made my world crash before my eyes, the colours from my own daydream world turned bleak and dull. 

"I love you Vanessa, I will trust you; love you; be with you for as long as you want me to and I vow to keep you safe. You're my imprint and that means it's my responsibility to kill anything that might cause harm to you. And that means that bloodsucking leech 'Jack', he's as good as dead, I won't let him hurt you ever again."  
And with that he hugged me tightly to his chest as if trying to block out all of the dangers of the world. Jack had stalked me night and day and pushed me right to the edge, he is the reason that I moved to La Push, he wasn't the police's responsibility, nor Paul's or my parents. He was my responsibility and seeing Paul say he's willing to risk his life for mine, it made me realise this.

He was right about one thing, I wouldn't be safe until he was dead; but then and again no one would be safe until he was dead. I knew what I had to do, I had to kill Jack. To save others being killed, to protect Paul like the way he wants to protect me. The only question was would killing Jack kill me? Maybe it would, but that was just a risk I was willing to take…

**Sorry if the spelling and grammar isn't great but I was simply to desperate to get the next chapter up. Did you like the cliff-hanger? Will she kill Jack? Will she kill herself to save others? Or will Paul save the day? Tell me what you think of this chapter or the story in general by REVIEWING, please (puss in boots eyes.) And if you want to know the answers to those questions and more then keep reading!**

**Adios amigos**

**Foreverblonde **


	8. Why do you wear such little clothes?

Chapter eight – Why do you wear such little clothes?

**Thanks again ever so much for all who read/added to favorites/reviewed ect my story, I appreciate it. Cannot actually believe am writing chapter eight as it doesn't seem two minutes since I started the story…(me reminiscing.) Anyway all enjoy this chapter and review at the end please (puppy dog eyes/ puss in boots eyes) :)**

**I own nothing! (Although I wish I did)**

**Dedications: Everyone for believing in me especially Everlastingmidnight**

**PPOV**

We stayed at Emily's for a couple of hours and in that time Vanessa asked more questions about being a wolf than I could count.  
"When did it start? Who was the first? How does it feel? What does it entail?" And on and on she went till even Emily (whom at the time asked her fair share of questions) got sick of it.

"How many flaming questions do you have?" Emily joked brining out another packet of biscuits, they don't last long around here. "Do you know I once hid all the biscuits in the house…" she starts telling Vanessa and she laughs in her own musical way,

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" Emily replies, "it only lasted a day though…"

"Why?" Vanessa interrupts still giggling,

"I'd been out shopping and when I came back all of the cupboards had been rampaged and searched through until they'd found them in the top cupboard right at the back." Both girls laughed heartily,

"Yeah we didn't give up until we found them, we knew that if we didn't find them that Emily would only do it again and that was not good. Anyway we're growing lads we need our energy" Embry commented.

"Talk about yourself I'm pure muscle" and I flexed my biceps impressively, Vanessa tickled me so that I fell over,

"Yeah right pure muscle" she mocked smiling, god I love her smile I thought to myself. "But the one question I really want to ask…" we all sighed dramatically, "shush, the last question I want to ask is why do you all just wear, I mean you don't wear any tops and I was wondering…" she trailed off blushing scarlet and

I cuddled her closer loving the way it made her go red.  
"When we're wolves obviously we don't wear clothes but we have to carry clothes for after we phase back so as little to carry as possible is easier" and I pointed to my shorts. "Also when we first phase into a wolf we generally can break/rip clothes so walking around; just in case in as little as possible is always best, why don't you like it?"  
Again she blushed and grinned,

"What's not to like?" This girl was most certainly my soul mate.

Towards the end of our visit to Emily's the dreaded conversation came,

"So what are we going to do about this so called 'Jack' character?" Jacob asked, as he did my girl shivered and I hugged her tighter to my chest.

"You know what's got to be done, not only did he come on our land but he almost…" I stopped speaking as my girl cowered in my lap, a stroked her hair reassuringly as Sam, Embry, Jacob, Jared and Seth devised a plan.

"We'll each do our share of patrolling the perimeter and watching Vanessa's house; agreed" and we all nodded our heads.

It was around 9'0 clock before we finished up securing the final details of the plan, Vanessa had fallen asleep so I carried her home Seth by my side.

"So you she told you about him?" I nodded silently trying not to shake Vanessa,

"Poor girl, it's not fair, what I want to know is why he's so bloody bothered about taking 'revenge' on someone who he's merely had a petty argument with." I mulled it over in my head, Seth was right it did seem a little farfetched; there must be something else. 

When we reached the house Seth unlocked the door with a key and led me up to Vanessa's room. Makeup and clothes scattered the mattress so I carefully sifted them aside and layed her down on the mattress.

Her eyes blinked open and she smiled up at me sweetly,

"I guess I fell asleep?" She looked around blearily, "ruined your night eh?"

"Oh no of course not we were only talking about that leech of a fu…" but she put her finger to my lips to silence me.  
"So who's meant to be watching my house tonight?" She sounded worried as her voice halted "who's patrolling?" She tried to make it into a joke but her voice was scared and her eyes were afraid.

"Well I'll be watching your house tonight, and tomorrow and I don't quite trust Seth by himself, I mean he's not as experienced as the rest so maybe the day after as well…"

"No, no no!" She screeched interrupting me, she leaped up off of my knee and backed away from me fuming.

"It's ok" I tried to soothe her as I reached for her hand but she pulled it away viciously.

"No you can't go; I didn't want you fighting hi in the first place…" Vanessa paused looking sad and pleading, "please Paul stay with me, stay with me tonight and then you can do what you want tomorrow."

I thought about it carefully,

"I'll probably be safer with you here anyway" she saw me debating it, "yes I'll defiantly be safer please just one night."

"Ok" I agreed; she disappeared into her bathroom and two minutes later she appeared wearing a pair of flannel shorts and a tank top, she looked beautiful.

Her double bed was just about big enough for the both of us and so she snuggled into me her hair tickling me. I sighed wishing this moment could last forever if only I knew what she was thinking…

**VPOV**

All that persuasion had done it's work as that night Paul stayed with me. It would have been the happiest day of my life if not for what my main concern was. He probably thought I was being selfish wanting him to stay but he was wrong.  
If he stayed that night then tomorrow I could go looking for Jack, I could finish what I'd started, I didn't know where I'd find him, or how to kill him but I knew I needed to do this…for Paul…

**Please all review my story and if you have enjoyed this story so far then add it to your favourites or put it on story alerts, I command you…hopefully my hypnosis worked if it didn't then please still do it!  
I will try and read and comment on your stories if you do :)**

**Keep reading!**


	9. The End of All

Chapter Nine – The End of All

**Thanks again for all who reviewed come on its not hard just click compose review then say it was good or crap, see easy! Sorry that the last chapter was another build up chapter but I wanted to make sure that I explained everything and progressed the relationship well. **

**Please all enjoy this chapter!**

**I won nothing!**

**Dedications to Everlasting midnight as always and all who have read my story!**

**VPOV**

I dressed swiftly in the morning but carefully, maybe red so it wouldn't show the blood, would there be blood, ok distracting myself like this wasn't working. I was going to find Jack today, somehow. I decided to take a trip into the forest as that was the last place I saw him, if he is a vampire he would be able to smell me anyway.

Yeah that's something else Paul explained to me, Jack was a vampire. That's why he was so ghostly pale and that's why he had eyes so fiery red they looked like they'd soaked up the sun. And obviously being a vampire meant that I didn't have a hell's in chance.

I wonder when it happened, how it happened, maybe he'll tell me before he kills me, he owes me that.  
I debated bringing my mobile but I wouldn't need it where I'd be going. I hastily scribbled a notes addressed to 'the people I loved'.

Dear all,

This note is a farewell gesture to you all, I'm sorry for all the havoc that I have caused I didn't mean to…

It's all in the past now, my future is set in stone, my death was always inevitable so don't blame yourselves; it's my fault and it's taken me this long to realize that.

Please don't go looking for me…my body as I don't want you to remember me like that.

If you are going to have a funeral have it as a celebration of my life, of all the achievements that I've done…or rather lack of them.

I want you all to remember me in my happier times (not first thing in the morning!)

Play music ,sing songs and remember.

Eat food, drink wine and remember.

Dance, socialize and remember.

Carry on with your lives but always remember.

Whenever you hear a badly sung song remember me (well I never was any good at karaoke.)

Whenever you eat a doughnut covered in jam and sugary goodness, remember.

And whenever you feel like a guardian angel is watching over you (I'll try my best) remember.

I loved you all, especially you Paul even though I knew you for such a short period of time, you never know in the afterlife I might get lucky and have my own personal DVD of our time spent together.

I loved you, I will always love you and I'll never forget you, my big cuddly wolf, I did this for you…

For every shining star that you wish on, just remember I'm always here even if you can't see me, guiding you, watching you, loving you.

Good luck with your lives!

Remember for my best ever cookies the secret ingredient is salt!

Love you lots

Vanessa

Xoxo

I sniffed my eyes watering and shoved the note on the table before I left. The forest was only a short cycle away so I peddled as fast as I could until I reached it. The tree's loomed above me like evil prison guards, every step that I took was followed by a feeling of another presence. I turned rapidly and faced him, Jack the reason for all of this chaos.

"I see you're alone, not got any of your big animal toys waiting in the wings do you?" He chuckled to himself aimlessly, "have you given up then eh?" He patted my head like an owner does to a dog, I was his slave.  
"I have…I have some questions for you, before I die…" I stuttered the words out quietly. He pondered this to himself before responding,

"Well as a last request why not, I mean where's the harm?" He looked expectantly at me waiting,

"why…why do you want to kill me so much? It isn't my fault you got…you got turned…"

"Of course it's your fault" he interrupted me spitting in my face, his facial expression went from calm and controlled to livid his eyes even more fiery red.

"Because of your argument with me I ran home, angry, furious with you. I'd left my phone at home so I had no means of contacting anyone that could help, although no medication can help with the amount of excruciating pain that being turned feels like."

"Yeah but why stalk me, why me all we did was have a silly argument why me?"

"Silly, silly argument, you actually think that argument was silly?" He shouted the words venomously his fist curling up into a ball. "You do remember what the argument was about right?" I nodded remembering the embarrassment, "I asked you out, I loved you, I told you I loved you; I'd do anything for you and what did you do?"

"I told you I didn't feel the same way…" I mumbled hiding behind my hair, Jack seized a handful of it and tugged hard, I squeaked.

"You rejected me, you told me you didn't feel the same way I was…"

"But what's wrong with that?" I questioned him interrupting his ranting,

"What's wrong with that? We were made for each other, I loved you and you had to love me back, you could have pretended to love me…"

"What? If I would of pretended it would have been no more real than now, if I would have pretended I would have simply been a puppet to you, we were barley friends Jack, we talked in class that was it!" My voice rose steadily, "I never loved you, you were deluded, so you decided to murder me because I rejected you?" I paused for breath momentarily, "so how did you get turned, how did you become" I motioned to him disgusted "this monster?"

Jack smirked to himself basking in his glory, in the attention I was giving him.

"When leaving your house I was walking down an alley and I got beaten up and mugged, my watch my wallet anything the monster could find, you call me a monster how about people like that? Then a woman, so very beautiful she looked upon me in pity. She told me I looked handsome, that I could become something that she would help me but she needed to turn me first. She bit me infecting my bloodstream with venom, she dragged me to her hideout and looked after me throughout the pain, the agony. She got killed by your wolf friends. I knew before that I wanted to kill you but after her death I was even more committed and determined, and here we are. I think I'd better cut this speech lose and kill you already because I'm so very hungry."

His eyes like the devil focused in on me, his lips so rosy red smacked together hungrily, his teeth so razor sharp hissed at me and pounced. A drizzle of blood poured from my head as I felt his hand smack me onto the floor. He stuck his finger in it and licked it greedily. He smiled even more before,

"I've just decided I'm going to do worse than just kill you, I'm going to turn you and then you'll understand…"

At that moment he went for my throat, he was going to infect my bloodstream with venom just as someone had done to me, there was nothing I could do about it, life as I knew it was over. I love you Paul…

**Please all read and review as always do you like the cliff hanger? Well its designed to keep you all reading so please read on!**


	10. You make me wanna die

Chapter Eleven – You make me wanna die

**Thanks again to all who have read and reviewed my story, I hope you all like this next chapter as it will be a very tense adrenalin pumping one to enjoy!**

**I own nothing!**

**Dedications: XxXWolvesInTheNightXxX, youthbandrox and Everlastingmidnight (and any others that may comment after I have written this chapter) for commenting on my last chapter, thank you!**

**VPOV**

I'll never forget those eyes, fiery red with a hunger than the devil himself couldn't contain. His original aim, to turn me into a monster like him looked extremely unlikely as he looked so dammed hungry, like a man who'd been starved for several weeks and was barley living.  
He used his nail as a cutting instrument and slit the skin at my wrist, I squealed in pain,

"Shush" he held his finger to his lips examining my blood. He again dabbed his finger at my wrist where the blood had started to spurt out in a fountain like manor.

He began to write a message in my blood, his writing was scruffy and because of the shall we say…material it was only just legible. It read,

Sam, Embry, Jared, Quil, Seth and other wolves that I may not know about.

I assume by now you must all know who I am and what intentions I have and by finding her body you know I have completed this dance.

And to you Paul, this is revenge a dish I find best served cold, vampire cold, good luck, she say farewell

Jack

He smiled at me frantically, the lust for blood was getting to him.

"This revenge is not all about you, you killed my creator, I loved her you know, so I find it's only fair I kill you."

And with a hiss so feline only a cat could produce it Jack pierced my neck. I could feel my blood being drained from my body, my body ached for him to stop, I tried nudging him in an attempt to make him stop but he only fed quicker.

The world started to spin around me, the sky once so pretty now looked deep with sorrow and pity. I prayed to the god's and thought of Paul, replaying every moment that we'd spent together, wishing I could have just one more minute with him.

It's then that I saw him, at first I believed it was my imagination, after all I was practically dead hallucinations are probably quite common at this stage. But after a mere second I felt a weight being lifted from my body as Jack was hurtled through the air at rollercoaster speed. Paul flew to my side talking to me,

"It's ok, everything's going to be ok, we're going to get you to a hospital, can you talk to me?" I was too weak to respond, my eyes heaved shut with every blink, "keep fighting Vanessa, oh god please don't do this, Vanessa look at me." I tried to concentrate on his eyes but I lost focus and fell into a pit of despair as I blacked out, I tried…

**PPOV**

I ripped off my t-shirt and wrapped it around her neck where the majority of the bleeding was coming from and it instantaneously turned deep scarlet red.

I felt splinters of wood hit my back as Seth lay on the ground unconscious from being thrown onto the woodland floor and being knocked out.

Seth had tried to fend Jack off as I attended to Vanessa however it was all up to me now. At that time I knew that Sam and the others were on their way but they weren't quite enough. I had to decide to grab Vanessa and make a run for it even though Jack could catch up with us, or leave her for now and kill Jack.

I looked deep into his eyes, into the depth of his soul; I saw nothing but a pit of despair. I looked upon his face where he wore a perfect mask of control his mouth turned into a smirk, so assured of himself, arrogant git.

I phased quicker than I ever had before and leapt at him with everything I had. He flitted backwards and forth trying to get around me, trying to reach Vanessa and finish off what he'd started.

But I was quicker than him and his perfectly controlled mask soon wore off as he began to see the amount of power that I was capable of.

I bit hard sinking my teeth into his body and tearing for all that it was worth. Eventually his arm detached from his ever so confident body and I threw it backwards into the forest. He screeched in pain and anger going for my face with his bare hands, he hit hard and I holed as I felt the bones in my nose break.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Vanessa stand up with the very last ounce of her strength.

"It's me you want Jack…" she muttered before falling to the ground heavily. Jack licked his lips and whilst he was distracted BAM I ripped and shredded his entire body until he was nothing but chunks of flesh.

I felt footsteps pounding behind me and Sam appeared with a lighter in which he threw with perfect aim at the chunks of meat that Embry had gathered into a pile.

They blew into a heap of flames and each terrifying flame reminded me of Jack, but he was dead now and that was something he couldn't change. I spun around and leaped to my girls side in a nanosecond if that were humanly possible…it's a good thing I'm a wolf then isn't it.

"We need to get her to hospital quick…and you too Jared said peering at my nose." I carried her the entire way running as quick as my legs could take me but still carefully so I didn't hurt her.

One at A and E the doctors rushed her off into theater and I waited outside impatiently. I paced the floor furiously, I needed to see her.

Every now and again nurses would come past and look at me sympathetically, but they didn't know how it felt, like my world was falling apart before my eyes and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

The leaning tower of Pisa crumbled drastically and the Eiffel tower smashed into the ground. The New York state building fell into the sea causing a huge wave to cover the people of New York. They're screaming cries called out pitifully but I only strived to save one person, Vanessa.

After a couple of hours of waiting a doctor came out of the surgery room I gulped,

"Is she dead?"

"No; but she's lost a great deal of blood we've stabilized her. I'm afraid she's gone into a coma" he paused for a minute "though we are baffled as to why, her body just seems to have given up, you may see her now though."

I waited until a nurse found me and directed me to a room where Vanessa was, she lay on the bed peaceful, silent, her hair fanned out like an angel. She looked serene, almost happy…

I sat beside her for an hour thinking,

"Oh Vanessa. The first time I saw you I was blown away, the sheer beauty and presence of you makes any passing guy practically pass out. I loved you from the very first time I saw you, all part of the imprint they told me, but it wasn't just that, we are connected, like puzzle. You need to wake up Vanessa; I don't know…I don't know what I'd do without you. I'd swim the ocean just to be with you, I'd eat…" I shuddered "pickled onions for you, I'd cry for you, die for you, sing for you, kill for you. Oh Vanessa you make me wanna die…like the song." I began fumbling with my I-pod and put the track on,

'You make me wanna die…'

"Do you remember us listening to this?"

Suddenly her eyes started blinking rapidly as if trying to open,

"Nurses!" I shouted "its ok babe it's me Paul, please open your eyes" I prayed with every religion I could think of and god behold it she opened her eyes!

"Paul I love you, I'll keep fighting for you" she smiled weakly as the nurses fussed around her checking her pulse and the machines but she just kept grinning up at me.

"I love you too" I whispered as I kissed her softly.

It was over, we had won.

**Hopefully you all enjoyed the penultimate chapter (yes there will be a final chapter to clear everything up but obviously it won't be that important.**

**Please do review this chapter/story as it only takes a few mere seconds and it is very much appreciated. **

**Again my promise (brownie salute) I will try and read your story if you review.**

**Hope you enjoyed it as I will be starting to be writing my Quil and Clare imprint story soon so watch this space! The idea to their story (if you want to know) is that she was in the army until her best mate died and she then moves to La Push only to meet Quil the wolf but can she get accustomed to city life, or will her desire to kill become too strong…**

**Do you like it? The idea if so either put it as part of the review or PM me or if you don't still comment on any ideas you may have.**

**Foreverblonde away!**

**P.S sorry about any grammar/spelling mistakes that there are :)**


	11. The End Is Only The Beginning

Chapter Twelve – The End Is Only The Beginning

**Thanks ever so much to all who have reviewed and read the whole of my story as it's coming to a close now :( But do not worry mi amigos not only will I be writing other stories (which hopefully you will enjoy as much as this one, if you did like it) but hopefully in the future I may write a sequel to this story continuing the idea with another problems you guys like this idea?**

**I own nothing!**

**Dedications: There are so many people I could dedicate to as you have all been very supportive and it's very much appreciated however I have a special dedication to Dear Cassiee because not only has she supported me all the way but she has put me as her dedication on her chapter ( I am so proud!) The final reason I am dedicating this story to her as she free advertised my story, how you ask well…she dedicated her chapter to me and told everyone they should read my story and I thank her very much. If you are one of the people who is reading this story because of her advertising then yes it worked!**

**I also want to thank Everlastingmidnight for supporting me and reviewing my story so many times, it I appreciated, also Sunnyhunny 18, XxXWolvesInTheNightXxX, Youthbandrox, Katie Black15, Jigokunoojo, MadToTheBone1 and KiraKitsune18 for all reviewing my story and everyone else for reading this story thank you! :)**

**Ok I'm going to stop rambling and let you get on with reading this chapter enjoy!**

**VPOV**

I drifted in and out of disturbed sleep for days, different nurses came and went but Paul stayed by my side, a real Labrador dog, my dog. The bags under his eyes were deep and dark and his hair was ruffled from where he was constantly running his hands through it. He'd been home just the once to collect some clothes for himself and some personal items for me, my toothbrush and soap and glory moisturizer, I cannot live without it.

The doctors supposedly updated me and checked my progression daily. Pills were pumped into my bloodstream on a regular basis and all of the nurses fussed over me like an abandoned kitten.

Seth and the family came to visit every day at visitors time and even though Paul wasn't my relative the nurses let him stay.

One of the nurses commented on his adoration and dedication to me, she told me she'd never seen someone so committed to one person, I basked in this comment and stroked Paul's head comfortingly as he slept.

It felt like years that I'd been trapped In the pristine hospital but the doctors told me it'd only been over a week.

Me and Paul talked about anything and everything whilst I was in there. He told me about his embarrassment of his mum as a child, he even showed me pictures of the clothes she used to wear and all I can say is 'Gok Wan she needs your help'! I told him about my childhood, the sweets I used to adore (Fruit Pastels) the sweets I've never grown out of (love hearts, Palma violets, skittles and Galaxy bars) everything, even Jack.

He tensed up the first time I mentioned the 'incident' but it felt good to let out all my emotions and I think it helped him come to terms with it too.

I had to thank many people on the day I got discharged from the hospital, all the staff, the florist downstairs who'd told me he was sad to see me go as since I'd been here he'd made more money than ever before! Paul brought me a different bouquet every day depending on how he was feeling. One day it'd be tulips for beauty, another daffodils for happy and then there was pansies…I guess he was feeling a bit girly that day? On the day he brought the most generous bunch of white and red roses, for love.

I blushed as red as the roses as all the patients watched enviously as I carried them down the corridors; Paul by my side carrying my things. He looked deliriously happy and I even debated driving instead of him he looked that high.

As he drove me home the biggest smile upon his face I reflected upon my time at La Push so far, danger, excitement, adrenalin, hurt, and love, La Push was certainly the place to be.

Once we arrived at my house I was welcomed by many people including Kim and Sam, my mum and Seth who again had the biggest grins on their faces, they were happy to see me and I was certainly happy to see them.

Later that evening Paul startled me by jumping up onto the tree by my bedroom window and into my room, this boy would certainly be a good burglar.

"Hey I got something for you but you have to close your eyes to get it/" He waiting expectantly so I rolled my eyes then closed them obligingly and he placed something in my hands. I opened my eyes half expecting a ring box or something…or I don't know. I held in my hands a packet of love hearts, some of my childhood sweets, my favourites.

"But how did you know?"

"You told me whilst in the hospital" he smiled happily and waited for me to open the packet. I read the first message 'Bye Bye' I looked at Paul confused he read the message,

"Oops must be the one underneath." He quickly removed the first one and ate it, so I read the second message 'true love' and my heart melted.

"Turn it over as well" he instructed me. I turned it over and read the message so tiny I could barley read it, 'I will always love you, I'm not just a dog for Christmas; I'm a dog for life'. I grinned in complete and utter bliss, I lifted my head to his and kissed his lips softly, they tasted of love hearts. My Paul would forever by mine, until the next time there's danger that is…

**Yes there may be a sequel but did you like the last chapter, did the love heart idea as I a eating them now, keep reading my stories and reviewing.**

**P.S vote on my poll (found on my profile) to be in wit a chance to win…jokes no it's just for which characters you want my next fanfiction to be about please vote and thank you!**


End file.
